In construction machines it is very common to have multiple levers at an operators disposal to control the movement of the machine as well as the implements that are attached to the machine. These levers are commonly positioned within an operator station mounted on the machine and are connected by various linkage arrangements to control valves that in turn control the various implements and machine functions. It is very important that these levers are adjusted properly with respect to the connecting linkage to insure efficient operation of the machine. In many instances, the adjustment of these linkages occurs at a location that is remote from that of the control levers. It is important therefore to have a positive mechanism to hold the control lever in a preselected position, usually the neutral position, so that proper adjustment may be made to the connecting linkage. In many instances one individual is required to maintain the position of the control lever in the neutral position while a second adjusts the connecting linkage. Aside from being an inefficient use of personnel, it also lends itself to an inaccurate adjustment in the event two people are not available when it is necessary to make the proper adjustments.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.